Heat of the Moment
by TheDeathlyStyles
Summary: College AU. Dean, Sam, and Cas all attend Stanford University with some... unexpected stiel and Eventual Sabriel. Sam/Gabriel Sam/OC Chuck/OC Dean/Cas.


**A/N: Hi, this is mine and my friend Allison's first Supernatural fanfic so... please please please comment and give us any thoughts on the story! Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1_

The massive dorm was loud. It was filled with yelling of drunken guys and screams of giggling, preppy girls. Alexandra Kingsley silently made her way through the room and to the couch, where her perky friend Melody Williams sat, giggling and flirting with some guys she has never seen before. _What is she thinking?_ Alex thought to herself. _Probably nothing at all. She doesn't understand that they just want to bone her perfect body_. Alex's smile disappeared, as jealousy entered her brain and roamed in her thoughts.

"Hey, Alex!" Melody smiled. "Want a drink?"

That's the only thing she needed right now. "Yeah, thanks," She said. "I'll come with you..."

The two friends got up and went over to the crowded kitchen. Beer was up on the counter and an attractive, tall man stood there, smiling at them.

"What can I get you ladies?" His dark brown eyes sized us up. But there was something that had caught his eye. He couldn't stop staring into Melody's eyes. For the first time, someone actually noticed something other than her body.  
"We're good for now," Alex grabbed Melody by the arm. "C'mon, let's get our own booze, Mel."

"What's wrong with getting this stuff?" Melody was frightened, yet laidback. She looked back and said "Surprise me, baby."  
Alex winced. _She does know that he's going to drug her, right?_ This happens all the time.

After Melody got her drink, Alex pulled her aside. "I need to talk to you," She said. "Did you see the way he was looking at you?"

"Yeah," Melody smiled. "He likes what he sees!"

"No, Mel," Alex snapped. "He looked at your _eyes_. What if he's a hunter?"

"Relax, girl!" Melody laughed. "You need a drink."

Alex smiled. The sweet yet bitter taste of beer was the best sensation. She nodded and grabbed a beer off the counter quickly, before the strange man could talk to them again.

"Hey, Mel?" Alex said. They were back on the couch. Most of the college students left already, not wanting to be tired or hung over in the morning. Alex couldn't care less. She'll find some excuse for not paying attention in class tomorrow.

"Wassup, Alex?" Mel spread herself out on the couch, her sleepy eyes looked over at her friend. _She seems happy. But she would be so much happier if she got laid tonight._

"Remember that time in high school—" Alex started to say.  
"Alex, don't bring that up…" Melody cut her off.

"But it's been exactly five years since that's happened," Alex said. "It's September 30th. Can we at least talk about it?"

Melody sighed. Thinking back to that day brought tears to her eyes. "I guess so, if you want to…"

"Mel, I want you to know that I still feel bad for not being there for you..." Alex said. "I feel like it's my fault that you're… this."

"But you know it's not your fault that I'm like this," Melody said quietly. "It's not your fault for anything that happened…"

"But if I was there, you would still be human!"

"I'm okay... Trust me. It's kind of cool being able to be in different bodies, ya know?"

"Haha no, Mel. I don't know. I want to point out that you changed a lot."

"How so?" Mel raised an eyebrow. "I know this human doesn't exactly represent me. She dresses a bit different but has an awesome bod!" She fumbled with her skin and hair.

She was right. Alex remembered how she used to dress all…girly. She was so popular. All the guys wanted her. And now, she's darker. She dresses darker than usual. Her thoughts are brighter.

"You're crazy haha!" Alex laughed. "I mean that you've matured. And your tastes in clothes are a bit more awesome. Other than you getting laid almost every night (Mel laughed) you are pretty much different."

Melody shrugged. "I suppose so..."

"See! Right there! You've increased intelligence!"

"So I was stupid before?" Melody threw a pillow at Alex's head.

"Yeah, you were the dumbest blonde in the whole school!" Alex laughed and hit her with the pillow.

"You're so mean!" Melody joked. "Agh I'm exhausted. Wanna take shots and then get back to our dorm? I don't trust the guys who live here."

"Yeah, sure!" Alex agreed. And the two friends chugged down shots. It turned into a game and they both passed out on the couch.

The next morning, Melody was awoken by three male voices.

"Damn, they're cute," Said one man with a deep voice.

"Yeah… Should we wake them up?" Said a familiar male voice.

"I don't know… What if they're dead?" Said one man, There was panic in his voice.

Melody moaned. "Will you guys shut up? My head is aching like crazy!" She opened her eyes to see the man who was staring into her eyes last night in the kitchen. And then she saw the other two men. One was a little bit short, with brown hair a bit spiked up. His eyes were a beautiful hazel color and he looked very muscular. _Alex would like him_ she thought. She looked over at the other man and admired his features. He had black hair and kind blue eyes. He looked a little frightened.

"Ah, you're the girl from last night," Said the familiar man. "I guess your sister freaked out because I was checking you out." He smiled. "My name's Sam. And you passed out drinking last night."

"Agh... yeah. And that's not my sister… Where the hell is she?" Mel freaked out a little bit inside.

The man with the black hair said "She's on the floor. Is she dead?"

"Let's hope not. I still need to kill her for having that drinking contest last night," Mel looked for Alex on the floor. "Hey assbutt, wakey wakey."

Alex moaned. "Nooo. I like this floor." She sat up. "I totally won the drinking game last night right?"

"As far as I know," Said the man with the brown hair. "You were pretty good at it." He smiled. "I'm Dean, Sam's brother. And this is Castiel (He gestured to the man with the black hair next to him) and who are you ladies?"

"Oh uh," Alex stammered, caught off guard. "I'm Alex and this is my friend Melody."

Melody smiled and said "Yeah, but you can call me—"

"Anytime. Mel, really?" Alex laughed.

"Well, actually I was going to say that they can call me Mel," She blushed. "But they can call me whenever they want." She winked at Sam.

He was still staring into her eyes, as if he knew something about her. As if he knew she was a—

"Can we get some breakfast? I'm starving!" Mel whined.

"You sound like a five-year old!" Alex joked. "Be polite!"

"Haha, it's alright," Sam said. "Follow me into the kitchen, Mel."

I pulled Mel's arm and whispered "Be careful. He might know what you are…"

"Yeah, I have a feeling.." Mel said. She got up anyways and followed Sam into the kitchen. Alex was left alone with Dean and Castiel.

"I know what you are," Sam said. They were in the kitchen and Melody sat in a chair, spinning around in it. Sam was looking through pots and pans, fixing breakfast.

"A vampire?" Melody laughed. "Go on, say it."

"None of that twilight crap," Sam laughed a little. "But really, what are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl have some fun?" Mel shrugged. "I don't want to stay in Hell. It's horrible there."

"Yeah," Sam thought of Dean. "I can only imagine." Sam turned around. He held a plate with eggs and pancakes on it and set it in front of Melody. "Who's this girl you're with? Is she your cover?"

"No, no," Melody said. "She's been my best friend since middle school. She's been there for me all these years…" She sighed. "I'm surprised she hasn't gotten sick of me yet!" Mel dove into her food.

"She must really care about you," Sam smiled. "So she must know what you are?"

"Of course," Mel said between bites. "She protects me from hunters, you know? She makes sure that they don't send me back to Hell."

"That's good," Sam said. "But tell me something, Mel." Sam's voice sounded strict and serious so Melody stopped eating and stared into his eyes. "Why shouldn't I exorcise you right now?"

Mel's jaw dropped. "Well, how do you even know what I am in the first place? And I'm not doing anything wrong! I haven't harmed anyone! You can ask Alex!"

Sam looked at Melody with an eyebrow raised. "I've got what you might call a.. tell for these sort of things. I'm not even sure if I can trust either of you. And you know what Dean and Cas are doing to Alex right now?"

Melody winced. "What the hell are you talking about? Don't you dare hurt her!" Mel got up and practically ran out of the kitchen.

"Whoa, Mel," Alex gasped. She caught Mel before she just about ran into Alex. "Calm down, honey. Are you alright?"

Mel saw concern in Alex's eyes. She looked around the room and saw Dean and Castiel sitting on the couch, staring up at them. Castiel looked frightened and Dean was still checking out Alex.

"I just… I..." Mel panicked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Alex sounded surprised. "Are you alright?"

"Sam told me Dean and Cas were going to do something to you!"

"No, they haven't done anything yet. Calm down Mel, you're going to have a panic attack!"

"Sorry, sorry…"

"No need to to apologize, dear. Sit down."

Mel fell to the floor and Alex cursed. "Throw me one of those pillows, Dean."

Dean threw her one of the pillows, his face in awe. _So they're a couple?_He thought.

"Mel, you shouldn't be under all this stress. You know what it does to you," Alex said.

"So uh…" Sam said. "Sorry?"

"Damn straight!" Alex shouted. "You can't scare her like that!"

Dean awkwardly asked "So are you two…together?"

Alex felt like slapping his cute face "I'm not lesbian!"

"Oh uh s-sorry.." Castiel said. "That was my fault…"

"Cas, it's okay. You didn't know," Dean comforted him.

Castiel looked at his watch. "Okay, I have to go. Rachel's waiting for me…" Castiel walked to the front door of the dorm. "Look, I'm really sorry for what happened to Melody. My number's up on the fridge. If you need anything, just call."

Alex smiled "Thanks,"

Melody whispered "He's so cute…"

"Mel, you're still hitting on guys?" Alex laughed, shaking her head.

Mel shrugged. "Sorry, Alex. Can't help it."


End file.
